bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Conquering One's self
Character Involved In RP *Muteki This is the story of a young warrior trying to understand his past and develop a future for himself. A warrior attempting to train in attempt to become stronger to right the things he has wronged and stop a man known as Yoshi. A man who has lost it all and is now attempting to gain it all. A man with nothing left to lose i know on a journey alone so that he might finally gain his own power and truth and become the strongest man he has ever known and so that he might protect and lead what he truly desires. '' ''First Battle: The Great Knowledge Seeker'' Muteki is unconcious in a dark forest somewhere located in the World of the Living. He is now within himself challenging his mind and body to new levels so that he might become stronger and defeat his greatest enemy and regain his memory. Muteki is first seen walking alongside Hyx. Muteki then stops and in front of him appears his first opponent Banza. Hyx then dissapears. "You're fight Muteki... don't lose and remember the future always changes if you look at it and it changes because you looked at it so that the future is never exact so you must right the future yourself" Hyx then fades away as Banza appears in front of Muteki. "So come on boy show me what ya got" Banza says as she draws her blade and begins to fight Muteki. "What power you got girl or umm Banza" Muteki said. "Knowledge" Banza said "Whatever you got I have to win and I wont accept defeat no matter what" Muteki said Muteki then unsheathed his blade and attempted to slash through Banza. Banza then dodged and sent her arm into his stomach and pulled out a lump of blood and organs from him. Muteki then fell to the ground in pain. "What the hell" Muteki screamed as he succumbed to his pain "Im smarter than you dumbass" Banza said "Listen you cant win and you shouldnt have came here... its very unfortunate that you have to die now but sorry. Banza then drew her sword near Muteki neck and attempted to finish him as he knelt on the floor havnig his waist down covered in a pool of blood. "dammit...dammit...DAMMIT" Muteki shouted as he flew up with his blade in hand and sliced off Banza entire arm. "The future changes now... you can see into the future I know that but how far and how much you see can change if I try hard enough" Muteki says confidently Muteki then fires 3 cero's from his palm which all then directly hit Banza. " Learned that from Yun....Good ol Yun" Muteki said nostagically " Bet the future didn't say that" Muteki then launched several more cero upon her as she yelled in pain. " I have more than seeing in the future... Muteki" Banza mulitcolored reiatsu body was then transformed into a light sky blue colored reiatsu. " Now I can see 22 seconds in the future and can reverse time by that much also, I know it dosen't seem like much but you will now see the difference it makes in battle" Muteki then continously attempts to slash at Banza. Banza effortlessly dodges while she comments on her hair and how she will get revenge on him for cutting her arm off. Banza then stabs Muteki through the chest "I'll end this quick.. I mean i already seen the winner" Banza said "The winner? Muteki questions Muteki then sticks his arm into his chest and pulls out a cero from his chest which forms into a cero. " What the hell is that" Banza questions "It aint a cero don't worry.. its my soul..see in a fight with a person who can see the future sometimes you have to invent moves right on the spot.. betcha yuo didn't see this in your little premonition" Muteki says as he stabs Banza through the chest with both his new soul sword technique. Muteki's wounds then heal as a new opponent appears. Banza then fades away. "You win.. the future no longer dictates you're life, you no longer have restrictions use your power wisely as it only gets harder from here" ''Second Battle: A Violent Struggle Tamon then appears in front of Muteki "No talk..lets fight" Tamon then places his sword on front of himself while Muteki stand facing him. Tamon's blade then extends at almost blinking speed and pierces through Muteki skin with ease.As Tamon pulls his blade out of Muteki's shoulder he kicks him sending him into a deep crevasse. Tamon then jumps in after him as they face off in a deep crevasse covered in blue-green shaped crystals. "Hey Dako" Tamon said as he pointed above Dako then appears. "Sorry kid looks like you gotta fight me to" Dako says cooly "Fine with me, the more the... Muteki is then cut off as he begins to cough up blood. "hmph don't die yet" Tamon says "Yea I aint even cut ya yet" Dako says Tamon then sticks his blade out. Muteki afraid to get hit launches a black cero at him. The cero is then sent upward and into the sky by Dako. "What was that" Muteki questions Dako "My power, I can move any projectile attack in any way I desire" "My power is Fortune, Luck whateva you want to call it" Dako said "My power is Execution and complete Extermination" Tamon says in a dark depressing voice. "Nough talk...if I wanna win.. I got to wrap this up quick" Muteki says attempting to hide his pain Tamon then points his sword at Muteki despite Muteki being far away, Tamon blade extends and slices into Muteki. Muteki then uses Sonido to get away leaving only part of his hair cut. Muteki then creates multiple soul swords from his chest and sends them all flying toward Tamon and Dako. Dako then redirect those blades all back at Muteki. Muteki is then forced to try and dodge all the blades at once. Muteki falls to te ground covered in blood and slashes unable to even breath as Dako and Tamon stand above him. "Guess that's all he got" Tamon says as him and Dako begin to walk away. Minutes later Muteki stands up to see that his opponents had already left the cavern. Muteki then flies out at full speed to see his oppoenents walking in a desert and it raining above him. "Damn weather..weird as hell" Muteki says heavily breathing Muteki then uses his soul sword technique to create over a hundred blades, he then points them at Dako and Tamon. "Hey guys, over a hundred blades here, watcha gonna do now" Muteki says confidently "Tamon didnt he already try this" Dako says "Yea...damn kid get a new move already" Tamon says angrily "Dako finish this kid" Tamon says as Dako Muteki then sends the blades towards Dako and Tamon which is quickly redirectecd by Dako back at Muteki. Muteki then walks past the flying blades coming at him. While being cut Muteki grabs hold of his original sword and saying. "You can only redirect a few things at once Mr. Untouchable(Dako)" Muteki says with confidence "You can reverse up to 100 things at once, very powerful but if I was to add a few things" Muteki says as he walks through the hundreds of blades flying through him, Dako and Tamon. Muteki then laughs as he is covered in his reiatsu. A massive black reiatsu covers Muteki as he launches 3 cero from his blade. The cero then deflectr incoming blades as Muteki pierces through Dako's chest. "Sorry dawg this the end" Muteki says as he pierces through Dako "Goodnight Mr Untouchable" Muteki says "Dont forget me" Tamon says as he points his blade at Muteki's head. Tamon blade then assumingly pierces through Muteki head killing him. Muteki then appears behind Tamon and slices his body in two from the waist. In mid air as Tamon's body falls to the ground. "How the hell" Tamon says as he falls to the ground in slow motion "You got to cocky dumbass... I'm just that fast" Muteki says as he walks through the desert. ''Desert Battle with Love As Muteki walks through the raining desert he comes arcoss Kichi. "Sup Love" Kichi says as she opens a portion of her clother revealing her chest. "Hey" Muteki says attempting to seem cool Kichi then pulls out her sword and clashes her sword with Muteki. Fuko then appears "I cant fight" Fuko says " I just bring the dead to life" Fuko says as he watches the Desert battle. As Muteki and Kichi continue to clash their blades in battle. Kichi continues to laugh "Why you laughin" Muteki says in a aggravated and annoyed tone "Cause fightin a Lover is funny" Kichi says Muteki then falls to the ground and blushes as Kichi suffocates him with her breast "Stop....stop...cant breath..Muteki then jumps back. "Damn stop trying to kill me with those boobs of your dey like mountains" Muteki says Kichi then giggles. Muteki then attempts to stab Kichi. Kichi then vanishes. Muteki then loses control of his legs and kneels to the ground as Kichi stands above him with her sword near his neck. "See ya Love" Kichi says Muteki then fires a cero from his feet throwing his body at Kichi sending them both to the ground. "damn calm down you two cant sleep over here" Fuko says much to everyones dismay. "I've seen your powers once before, against my fight with Yun, you can only control a persons limbs for a total of 15 seconds" "Thats all I need Love" Kichi says sexily " hmph sorry love... Muteki says as he cuts of the veins in his leg "Damn, love, dont die, I still need ya" Kichi says "Sorry aint dead yet... you took to much time, see ya love Muteki says as he grabs Kichi's shoulder and slices her downward. "So Fuko you next" Muteki says "nah plus you half dead already its amazing you still alive" Fuko says Muteki wounds are then healed as he prepares for his next fight as he is sent underwater by Fuko. "You're strongest battle Muteki watch out" Fuko says warningly. Final Battle Watch out... Muteki!! Shu then appears in the water nearly a mile away from Muteki. Shu then fires a blast at Muteki which hits him extremely fast and sends him deeper into the water. Shu then laughs " damn kid you came this far dont die hahaha" Shu says as Muteki falls into the water. The bottom of the water is then enflamed in a bright blue fire. The flames then engulf Muteki as he falls into the abyss. Muteki then sees all he has been thorugh. Him saving Lola and Lulu from the Vasto Lorde, his meeting with the Movement, him meeting Yun, becoming a fraccion, fighting with Yun, seeing his friends betray him and leave him, his promise to Pinku. " No..not yet...not yet dammit.....I wont die now not from that guy..not here not now not ever. I refuse to just die, I will surivive for Shar, Nou, and Pinku. I cannot die, I will not die!!" Muteki yells this as he flies to the surface of the massive ocean to see Shu standing there waiting for him. "Hey kid nice to see ya not dead yet" Shu says " Now lets finish this" Shu then fires a massive blast similiar to a building at Muteki. Muteki dodges the attack to see Shu standing in his face. Shu then grabs Muteki's hair and throws him to the ground and then stomps on to Muteki's chest sending him into the water once again. "So you fast" Muteki says " Don't mean nothing.. I gotta win... I have to for everyone I've ever met... I have to win dammmit" Muteki yells as he runs toward Shu. Shu then fire a blast at the running Muteki. Muteki then attempts to deflect it. "It can't be stopped.. Muteki" Shu says in a sad tone " My blast cannot be deflected it only runs straight and it cannot be stopped at all....you will die here Muteki" Shu speaks his final words to Muteki "Don't give a damn.... Muteki yells as he runs through the blast with Shu staring at him " I have to I will not be denied I have to kill ya this is the end Shu" Muteki is then covered in a multicolored reiatsu and absorbs the blast shot at him. " Sorry Shu this the end of the road" Muteki says as Shu fades away "This at the end Muteki it aint over at least not yet hahahahahaha not yet" Shu then succubs to the blade through his heart and falls to the ground. "HYX go get'em" Shu finally says. Conquering Hate and Fear Hyx then fades near Muteki as Muteki wakes and wakes back up in the World of The Living. "Our Fight is your last one" Hyx then grabs Muteki's arm and teleports him to Las Noches. " Lets end it" They both day Hyx then quickly overpowers Muteki as they begin to sword fight and as they clash Muteki is quickly overcome in every encounter they have. Muteki then launches a cero to which is shot back at him by Hyx. Hyx then punches Muteki into the sand. " You aint strong enough" Hyx says as he picks Muteki up by his neck and begins to strangle him with one hand. Hyx then kicks Muteki in the gut repeatedly before throwing him back into the sand once again noo stained in red due to Muteki constantly coughing up blood. "You were a shinigmai...this is a part of your past nobody cared enough to tell you. You kept it a secret as you grew in Rukongai that you had secretly enrolled into the Shino Academy. Soon you became a seat in the second division under Soifon. You were enrolled in a secret mission to kill Aizen. That mission quickly failed after your hollowfication, it was devastationg to everyone near you. You killed so many people, so violent so horrible. Afterwards Aizen planned to use you in his espada as number one but you were two unstable and destructive so he gave up on you and left you in Hueco Mundo to die" "Muteki once you join with me your true power will be unlocked you will become a creature that breaks the boundaries of ordinary hollows and shinigami you will become one final soul... a shinigami soul combined with that of a hollow soul. You will become a creature that is unmeasured is strength, speed, intellect, and all others nothing will match you. You will become a complete soul similiar to what Aizen became with that dumbass hogyku in him." "But only If you beat me" Hyx spoke as he walked toward Muteki emitting terrifying amounts of energy evaporitaong matter near him and suffocating Muteki completely. "I control your fear and you fear me..you fear the power that you wish you had" Muteki then stands face to face with Muteki as the real fight begins. Aftermath'' After Muteki's training he appears in the forest he was in before. He later goes to Soul Society in order to see Pinku.